Are You Satisfied?
by iridescent skies
Summary: What if there were not just four children involved, what if there were five?
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there!  
****Seeing as I have a very _very _obsessive personality, I decided to write another story on something I've been in love with since I was probably around ten years old. I'm sure you've heard of it, but even if you haven't/don't like it, please give this a chance - I could surprise you ;)  
Please review, let me know what you think and such.**

**Much love, **

**Tammie x**

* * *

**Are You Satisfied?**

****_Chapter One._

The train station was bustling with busy mothers fussing over their children, checking their name tags and luggage to make sure it was all there and labelled correctly.  
The atmosphere that hung in the air was not a happy one, but an incredibly sad one because everyone seemed to be crying.  
The children were not crying for no reason, because that would be foolish, but because they were not sure if they would be reunited with their parents when they would return.  
The train sounded the horn, a signal that it would be leaving within five minutes and to get the last passengers on board.

Rosalie and her mother pushed past the crowds, muttering small 'excuse me's every so reached the front of the gate and Rosalie's mother pulled out a train ticket from the pocket of her coat and handed it to her daughter.  
The young girl placed it in the front compartment of her satchel before giving her mother a huge hug.  
''Please be careful, sweetheart. Be brave for me'' Rosalie nodded.  
''Of course, mum. I'll miss you''  
''You'll write to me won't you? Let me know how you're doing?''  
''As often as I can, I promise''  
''Good girl''  
Rosalie's mother kissed her forehead lightly and turned her round slightly, tapping her back.  
''Go on, off you go. I love you, darling''.

The young girl gave a slight wave and muttered 'and you' before turning round to board the train.  
Truth being, Rosalie had never really been away from home. She had left the city to see her aunt, but she had never gone this far away for such a long period of time.  
She was to stay where she was placed until the war was over, or it was safe to return to her home in London and she didn't like the thought of not knowing if her mother would be okay alone.  
She sighed and tried to shake the thought of it from her head, sitting down in a compartment in the train alone; she pulled out a book and tried to read.

* * *

She had gotten no further than a few pages into chapter 2 when the doors slid open and the tranquility was disrupted.  
Rosalie gave an aggravated sigh and placed her book back into the satchel, there was no use trying to concentrate now.  
A young man around her age entered first, his hair was a rusty blonde and stood quite tall - followed by a young girl no older than the age of eleven with short brown curly hair that wouldn't quite reach her shoulders.  
The boy muttered something to the little girl, she sniffled and nodded; taking a seat next to Rosalie.  
Two more entered the carriage after that, a girl about a year or so younger than her and another boy; _older than the youngest girl, _Rosalie made a mental note.  
They must have been a family.

It took a good half an hour for the four of them to realize that there was in fact another person in the carriage with them and the tension grew quickly.  
The oldest boy cleared his throat slightly, gaining the attention of Rosalie, and sheepishly smiled a little, rubbing his shoulder.  
''Sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, I wasn't aware we had company'' Rosalie scoffed a little. _Arrogant boy.  
_''My names Peter'' he motioned to himself.  
''This is Susan'' he pointed at the young girl with black hair, she smiled. Rosalie didn't return it.  
''Edmund'' the young boy scoffed at Rosalie, earning himself one in return. _He isn't so bad.  
_''and Lucy'' the little girl looked up at her through wet eyelashes and Rosalie couldn't help but feel alittle sorry for her, she shouldn't have to be torn away from her mother at such a young age already; so she smiled at her a little.  
Rosalie never replied to Peter, earning herself an incredibly awkward silence until the younger boy spoke up.

''Do you not have a name then, or are you just being rude?''  
''I do indeed have a name, but I think you could be classed as the rude one. Don't you?'' she retorted. He reminded her a lot of herself.  
''Edmund'' Peter gave him a stern look. ''Although he is right, what is your name?''  
''Rosalie''  
''Its very nice to meet you Rosalie, do you know where you're headed?''  
''Stop trying to make conversation, I'm not here to make friends''  
''No, but it might help if we knew each other just a little''  
''Hardly, its not like were going to be in the same location''  
Peter was finding it extremely hard to keep conversation with the teenage girl in front of him, she smirked at his annoyed expression and continued looking out of the window.

''Well, were heading to a man named Professor Kirke'' he continued.  
''Then I will be seeing more of you, how lovely'' she sneered.  
''I'm not quite sure as to why you're being extremely rude, we've done nothing but be nice'' Peter started to get angry and was trying to get a reaction.  
''I'm afraid I told you a minute ago, it is your choice not to pay attention to what I'm saying to you. I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to stick out as long as this war will continue on for, then I will be straight home to a place that I am actually familiar with''.  
This silenced the boy, and the rest of the journey was made in silence, apart from the small conversation between the sisters over a book they were both reading.

* * *

The train pulled up to, what looked like, a handmade station and the five children took their luggage and made their way to the steps.  
They waited a good fifteen minutes for somebody to make it known to them that they were in the right place, but so far no luck and they were beginning to get restless.

''Perhaps we've been incorrectly labelled'' Edmund asked, turning his label upside down just in case.  
''I highly doubt that both of our mothers would have us labelled wrongly, do you not think?''  
''It was just a suggestion, what is with you?!'' Susan defended her little brother.  
Rosalie just shrugged and slowly walked to the edge of a dirt path, looking for any sign of life.

A few moments passed and a horse and carriage slowly made its way up the hill, an old looking lady was controlling the horse and looked down right horrible.  
''Woah, woah'' she called out to the horse, pulling on its rains to make it slowly stop in front of the children.  
''Mrs Macready?'' Peter asked, cautiously.  
''I'm afraid so, is this it? Haven't you brought anything else?''

_What on earth did she expect us to bring? Our entire houses?_

''No, mam. Just us'' She tutted, and nodded. ''Small favors''.

Twenty minutes later, they had arrived at the professors house in the heart of the country side and it was indeed quite beautiful.  
Stood in the hall, the housekeeper stood at the top of the stairs reeling off a list of rules that they were to follow.  
Rosalie would be lying if she said she was really listening, all she really wanted to do was go to sleep and wake up in a better mood.  
After Mrs Macready had finished, she went straight up to the room she was sharing with the other two girls, placed her two small bags at the end of the bed  
and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post chapter two purely for the fact I felt like writing a little something, so it probably won't be much; but thank you for the reviews! I take every little criticism on board, I promise :) **

**Much love, **  
**Tammie. Xo**

* * *

**Are You Satisfied?**

_Chapter Two._

Rosalie was not feeling as happy as she'd had liked to have been when she woke up the next morning, though she was a lot chipper than she was yesterday.  
She took one look at the weather outside of the window and groaned.  
_I'm not exploring today after all, then._  
Susan and Lucy's beds were empty and ready-made, so assuming that they were with their two brothers, Rosalie got out of bed and went to get herself dressed.

When Rosalie finished having an internal battle with herself, she finally went to try to find the others for a bit of human contact and finding them would not have been so hard if she had paid the littlest bit of attention to where she walked yesterday.  
It took her a good ten minutes of walking around aimlessly before she heard four different voices, she followed the sound and came to a large wooden door in the middle of the corridor she vaguely remembered passing yesterday afternoon.  
Pushing it open, four curious faces stared up at her. She frowned.

''Please, don't stop whatever you were doing just because I happened to enter the room''  
''Oh we won't'' Susan huffed from the sofa she was sitting on.  
''Good''  
Rosalie sat herself down on a wooden chair by a table at the back of the old room in silence, it wasn't that she was a horrible person but what she had said to the siblings the day they were on the train was the truth. She was not moved away from her home to make friends, she had moved because if she stayed where she was then she could have died.

''Gastro Vascular'' Susan spoke to her brother, Rosalie raised a brow as it seemed that Peter was paying no attention.  
''Peter! Gastro Vascular'' the oldest boy huffed in annoyance and Rosalie snickered, earning herself a glare by the boy.  
''Is it Latin?''  
''Yes''  
''Is it Latin for _'the worst game ever invented?_'' the black-haired boy asked from underneath the table Rosalie was sitting at, she jumped but laughed at Susan's expense none the less.  
Susan glared at the two of them and slammed the book shut.  
''Well what do you suppose we do, Rosalie?! I can't say you have wanted to spend an ounce of time with us ever since we first met you!''  
''How should I know, I didn't come in here to start pestering you. I came in here so I wouldn't go insane without human contact''  
''Well maybe you should have because we'd all be better off!''  
''Susan!'' Peter gave her a warning look and she looked down.  
''Keep your knickers on Susan, I don't spend my time trying to please you''

There was an awkward silence in the room for a few moments until the youngest of the family huffed and hopped off of the sofa opposite her siblings and walked up to Peter.  
''Can we play hide and seek?''  
''But were already having _so_ much fun'' Rosalie sneered in response, looking directly at Susan.  
Lucy just giggled a little and turned back to her brother.  
''Please?''  
Peter smiled a little and began to count, the other siblings groaned but stood up to join in any way. Rosalie stayed where she sat with no intention of moving.  
_''1...2...3''_

Peter slowly opened his eyes to see the young brown-haired girl sitting and staring at him.  
''Are you not going to play then?'' he asked her.  
''No''  
''Do you have a reason?''  
''No''  
''Are you going to act like this the entire time we are here, Rosalie?'' he sighed.  
''Most probably, unless you show me why I shouldn't be''  
They both sat in silence for a while.  
''Are you not supposed to count?''  
''I'll give them a while. Knowing Edmund and Lucy anyway'' she nodded in response.  
''I don't think Susan likes me''  
'No, me neither'

_Well I most certainly was not expecting that kind of reply._

''Are you going to help me find them?'' Peter asked, heaving himself off of the sofa. Rosalie shook her head.  
''No thank you, I'll stay here''  
Peter nodded and walked off to find his siblings.  
_She sure is a strange girl._

* * *

Rosalie was not aware of how long she had sat in her own company, the radio coming in and out of tune due to the weather, until she suddenly heard shouting coming from the top of the stairs.

_''You think you're dad, but you're not!''_

Which was then followed by footsteps running down them and an angry Edmund ran through the living room, Rosalie raised her eyebrows and went to go and investigate.  
She passed a sniffling Lucy on the way and bent down to where the little girl sat, placing an arm on her shoulder. Lucy looked up.

''Are you okay sweetheart?'' Rosalie asked, sitting beside her. ''Because I do believe you sound quite upset''  
''Nobody believes me'' the little girl muttered, confusing the teenager even more.  
''And why do they not believe you?''  
''Because they believe I'm a silly little girl who lies, and mother told me never to lie so I wouldn't''  
''Now I'm sure that's not true, your siblings think the world of you''  
''Well they don't show it!''

Rosalie couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the girl, she wasn't aware of what it was like to have siblings as she herself didn't have any. She could only imagine what it was like being the youngest of four.

''They love you Lucy, but I do suppose because you're younger than them it is only right to not always believe. I'm sure there are many other boys and girls that aren't like you and _do _lie''  
''I suppose so'' she sniffled.  
''Now, wipe those tears my lovely and let's go and see if there's anything we can steal from the kitchen'' she smiled.

Lucy grinned and took Rosalie's hand, following her down to the kitchens whilst she listened to Lucy telling her a story animatedly about her snow-covered world, complete with fauns and talking trees.

* * *

The five children had gathered in the living room listening quietly to the radio.  
Lucy, wrapped in a blanket, was on the sofa leaning into Rosalie who was quietly reading a book, Peter was sitting beside Rosalie fumbling with the stations (trying to avoid any talk of war), Susan sat quietly sewing a skirt and Edmund was back under the table fiddling with a spanner.  
Rosalie got tired of the constant flicking of Radio channels and pulled it out of Peters hand and put it on the coffee table.

''_Please_ stop'' she muttered.  
''Sorry, I just don't want Lucy to here anything..'' he trailed off, Rosalie just nodded in understanding. ''Thank you for earlier''  
She put down her book and looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.  
''Sorry?''  
''With Lucy..''  
''Oh, it's no problem. She looked upset''

Peter nodded and with that ended their conversation, the five of them had become quiet accustomed to silence and it had only been a day.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was out in all of its glory and the siblings took the chance to go and get some fresh air.  
Rosalie, with nothing else to do, decided to join them. She threw on a skirt and blouse with some sandals and entered the field.  
She noticed Lucy sat alone by a tree, Peter was arguing with Edmund and Susan stood with her hands on her hips, agitated.

''Can I ask what happened, or would you rather leave me out of this?'' she asked Peter as she grew closer to them all.  
''Why don't you ask him?'' he glared at the dark-haired boy with a bat in his hand.  
''Just ball!''  
Peter did as asked and took a run up.  
''Peter rounds up.. poised to take yet another wicket!''

Rosalie stood amused as the ball bounced off Edmund's hip and rolled toward her, she picked it up and handed it to Peter.

''Woops'' he laughed, ''wake up dolly daydream!''  
Edmund only glared.  
''Are you ready?'' Peter asked, brushing off the ball - walking backwards.  
''Are you!?''

The next thing seemed to happen in slow motion.  
Peter bowled the ball, Edmund successively hit it only to watch it steer of course and blast its way through an expensive looking stained glass window in the top half of the old house.  
All five children stared at the hole in shock before running to the room of the window they saw smash.

''Oh well done, Ed'' Peter moaned, staring at the shattered mess on the floor.  
''You bowled it!'' he protested.

''_What on __**earth**__ are you doing up there?!'' _

Rosalie sighed.  
''Please tell me you're not being serious, I wasn't even involved in all of this!''  
''Oh shut up'' Peter stated, grabbing his younger sisters hand and leading them out of the room - three of them in tow.

The footsteps of the old housekeeper were beginning to get closer and they ran into the only open room that they could find.  
Though, Rosalie never recalled ever stepping foot into this room - that was only occupied with one item; a wardrobe. She raised her eyebrows.

''Please do tell me you're joking'' Susan stated, groaning at the wardrobe that Edmund has begun opening.  
''Wait.. you want me to climb into that thing?'' Rosalie asked, confused.  
Peter didn't reply, only pulled her arm (which caused her to bump into him) to follow him.  
Once they had all squished themselves into the wooden box, Peter began to close the door and move back a little.

''What on _earth_ do you think you're doing!?'' Rosalie whispered, ''Don't you know how foolish it is to shut yourself into a wardrobe?!''

He ignored her and continued moving back, causing the four other children to protest.

''Ouch, get off!''  
''Edmund will you stop shoving me''  
''Susan you're on my foot-''

And with that, Rosalie fell over flat on her back - although it didn't feel like the hardness of wood, but cold and soft. Sort of like snow.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Hello, hey, hi, hola - I've written chapter 3, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Its hard putting something so visually beautiful to paper/screen GAH.**

**Thank you for the reviews, loves!**

**Tammie xo**

* * *

**Are You Satisfied?**

_Chapter Three._

The snow around the five children fell in soft flakes that could barely be felt by the skin.  
It was safe to say that three of the children were positively confused, since the other two just stood and took in the familiarity.  
Rosalie was beyond stunned. _How is this even possible?!_

_''_I don't suppose saying we're sorry would cover it?'' Peter looked at Lucy hopefully, she did nothing but stare back at him.  
''You're right'' she paused. ''It wouldn't''  
Peters face fell to one of disappointment.  
''But this might!''

Before he could react, a ball of cold ice had hit his cheek and he laughed a little in shock; Lucy stood grinning at him.  
''I'm going to get you!'' he laughed, gathering up his own balls - as did Susan.  
Whilst the three of them engaged in their small snowball fight, Rosalie pulled herself off of the icy ground and frowned at the wet patch that was now very obvious on her skirt.  
She looked over at Edmund who stood quietly, looking around and not saying a word.  
She was about to walk over to him and ask if he was okay, but as she did so a snowball the boy had been hit by a snowball to the shoulder.  
He turned around glaring, rubbing the sore spot.

''Hey!''  
Peter glared at the boy, advancing on him quickly, though spoke softly.  
''Apologize to Lucy''  
Edmund didn't say anything and Peter's temper grew.  
''Say you're sorry!''  
''Alright!'' he paused, ''sorry''  
Lucy just smirked and took a step forward.  
''Its alright, some little children just don't know when to stop pretending''  
''Very funny''

Although Rosalie was proud that the girl was sticking up for herself, she felt sorry for Edmund though she had absolutely no idea at what was going on.

''Excuse me, I mean I'd _hate_ to interrupt this loving family moment but will someone please, _for the love of god, _tell me why I am standing in the freezing cold with absolutely no jacket and no idea what is going on!?'' she cried, gaining attention from all four siblings.  
She huffed and crossed her arms.

''Well.. to begin with'' Peter started walking away, ''I believe we might need these - seeing as it is below freezing out here and I can't say were fully dressed for hiking in the snow''  
He pulled out four fur coats from back inside of the wardrobe, handing one to each of his siblings.  
Rosalie scoffed and went to get herself one as she wasn't in his thoughts. _Apparently.  
_Susan tugged at the fur around her neck in worry.

''Are you sure the professor won't mind us taking these? I mean they are his property'' she asked, Rosalie huffed.  
''Well, if we _are_ inside a wardrobe then surely taking the coats would mean that they never really left.. merely stayed where they were''  
Susan glanced at the girl and then the floor, she was right.  
''Stop thinking about your logic and have a sense of adventure, now would somebody _please_ tell me what is going on?!''  
The next five minutes involved Lucy re-telling her magical story to Rosalie about how she found a magical land, how nobody believed her, then she and Edmund both found it but he denied; which ended in her crying.

By the end of it, Rosalie was almost sure that she had half an idea of what the main story was, though as confused and as baffled as a girl her age could be, she went along with it anyway.  
There was nothing she could do but carry on with the four of them, there was no way she would be able to go back to the spare room in the old house alone only to have to explain to the professor, housekeeper and the siblings parents that they were no longer in this world, but one covered in snow with no _real_ entrance. She slightly laughed to herself.  
Peter looked over at the small girl in confusion, he wasn't sure what to make of her.  
He didn't dislike her as much as Susan did, that was for sure, but he wasn't certain if he really truly liked her or not.  
He was sure there was a good person beneath all of her sarcasm and witty comments although he knew that if there was it would take a god damn long time to try to find her.

_But that is what makes her who she is._

He thought to himself.  
''Well.. what are we supposed to do now?'' she muttered. Peter shrugged and looked at his youngest sister.  
''I, personally, believe that Lucy should decide - seeing as she came here first and not one of us believed her''  
Lucy grinned and tugged on her brother's hand.  
''I want you all to meet Mr. Tumnus!''  
''Then Mr Tumnus it is!'' Peter laughed, letting the little girl drag him away with the rest of his family (including Rosalie, though she hadn't said anything for a while) slugging through the snow behind him.

* * *

''Lucy!? Lu!'' Peter cried as Lucy ran off without warning, they all followed the girl until she came to a halt.  
They were all shocked, even Edmund and Rosalie, and what lay before them.  
Rosalie believed that what was in front of her once was a beautiful cave, probably homely and lovely once inside but what was before her was not of what she imagined.  
The cave that stood before her wasn't beautiful, the door caved in and the windows on the outside seemed like it was in little pieces that left jagged edges, the glass broken with no care.  
Rosalie couldn't lie, the site of someones home stood like this reminded her too much of the possibly of what her home could now look like.  
Peter placed a hand on her shoulder, he knew what she was feeling as he was also feeling it too.

The five of them slowly made their way into the building, careful not to tread on anything on the floor - although Edmund was a little less careless and managed to step on a, once framed, photo of a sort of mythical creäture.  
Rosalie glared.

''Who could do such a thing?'' Lucy whispered, clinging to Peter as if he would leave if she didn't.  
''Maybe its time we should get back'' Susan suggested, and although they had never got on, Rosalie couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
Peter pulled a piece off parchment that looked as if attached to the wall.

''_By Order of her Majesty,_

_The Faun Tumnus is under arrest for high treason against her imperial majesty_

_Jadis, Queen of Narnia; _

_For comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans._

_Signed, Maugrim (Captain of the Secret Police)_

_Long live the queen!''_

Peter read out, whispering the last line - his eyes wide in shock.  
''I think we should head back now'' Rosalie murmured, not liking where this was taking them one bit.  
''Is there nothing we could do to help?'' Lucy looked up, her eyes glistening with tears.  
''I don't really think there's _anything_ we can do'' Rosalie whispered.  
''Don't you get it? I'm the human! She must have found out she was helping me!''  
''Listen Lu, were just going to have to -'' Peter heard a small noise. ''Sh, one moment'' he brushed it off.

_Psst._

_''_Seriously Rosalie, give me a second'' he grew agitated.

_Psst._

_''_Rosa-'' Rosalie glared at him.  
''I'm saying absolutely nothing, I don't know what it is!''


	4. Chapter 4

**I ****cannot begin to apologize for how long its been!  
It was most certainly not on purpose that I was gone for so long, I suddenly became incredibly busy with my exams at school and all I can describe it with is 'ugh'.  
I'm extremely sorry, I know the punctuation isn't great and the paragraphs are everywhere but I'm just trying to get back into the swing of things!**

**Although obvious, I (unfortunately) do not own the Narnia series, if I did then William Moseley would be mine and mine only.**

**Now that's over with, enjoy!**

**XO,**

**Tammie**

* * *

****''Oh for goodness sake will you two _please _just be quiet!'' Susan huffed from where she was standing, causing the two bickering teenagers to stop talking straight away, in fear that the younger one of the three would bite their heads off.  
For the first time in a good twenty minutes or so, Edmund spoke up.  
''Was that _bird _whispering to us?!''  
Peter cleared his throat, in a miserable attempt at gaining back his masculinity, and walked out of the small door with the other four trailing slowly behind him.  
Though, once all five of the children had made their way outside, the bird flew away instantly.  
''I don't underst-''  
Rosalie was then cut off by the snap of a branch and without realizing she flinched, causing Susan to snicker.  
But once the noise occurred again, Susan was not snickering anymore - but growing a little more frightened by the second, so she joined Lucy and cuddled into her older brothers 'protective' arm.  
Rosalie, however, stayed next to Edmund.  
The two of them had never really had a full conversation, though they both mutually respected each other and this became confirmed with the paired snickers at Susan when she wasn't listening, and the sly looks at each other when Peter had done something stupid. Neither liked to do what their told.

Everyone stopped fussing when there was another crack, this time it was closer to them - and they all were a little frightened.  
Although, instead of the large monster-like animal with three heads and sharp teeth that they were expecting, a beaver padded its way through the snow from behind a small rock beside them.  
With an awkward sigh, Peter shuffled forwards and put his hand out - 'pst'ing it quietly.  
''Here boy, come here buddy..''  
Rosalie scoffed.  
''Its not a dog Peter, what in the world is wrong with you?!''  
''Its a..Beaver?'' Lucy replied to Rosalie confused.

_Why on **Earth** was there a Beaver in a land full of_ snow_?!  
_Rosalie questioned herself, though laughed quietly when she realized that, though she had no idea where she really was, she was almost certain that it was nowhere near Earth and there was an extremely high possibility that they were never going to return to the place they called home. She wasn't sure she liked that idea.

Peter held his arm out to the animal one more time, and with a final click the badger moved forwards, startling them all.  
''Well, I aint gonna smell it if that's what you're aiming at!''  
The five children were too stunned to utter a word, and their eyes grew wide at the talking mammal in front of them.  
''Oh good grief, we've all gone absolutely barmy!'' Rosalie muttered, holding a hand to her forehead.  
''I'm not quite sure we have'' Edmund whispered from her side, and she was glad that somebody had taken notice of the insanity for a minute.  
Peter apologized to the beaver, which caused a great deal of laughter from Rosalie, and backed away slowly.

''Lucy Pevensie?''  
Lucy's eyes bulged even more as she uttered a small ''yes?'' to the Beaver, it padded toward her and handed her a small cloth.  
She took it slowly from him and examined it before she finally realized - ''This is the hanky that I gave to-''  
''Tumnus'' Beaver confirmed, ''he got it to me.. just before she took him''  
''Is he alright?''  
The Beaver did not answer the small girls question, but instead looked at the scenery around them before motioning for them to follow him as he plodded away.

Rosalie couldn't believe that Peter, Susan and Lucy had already begun to follow the small talking animal - because she, of course, thought that this was all insane and that they all just needed to wake up from this silly dream that they were all having and they were only having this dream because there must have been a funny ingredient in the soup that they all had for lunch that afternoon.

''What are you _doing?!''_ She cried, alarming the three ahead of her and Edmund, they all looked behind them confused.  
''Well, going after the beaver..'' Peter added, a strange look on his face.  
''Its a beaver, that talks, are you absolutely out of your mind?! None of this is real, this is all ridiculous!'' She huffed, rooted to the spot.  
''I don't really think we have a choice _Rosalie'' _Peter sneered, ''We could stay here, in a place that we have absolutely no recollection of, or we could follow the only _animal_'' Peter had to pause for a second to take in that he hadn't said person, because there were no people, and he really did sound slightly mad, ''that knows whats going on around here because I for one do not!''

''Is everything alright?''  
Peter and Rosalie's heated argument slowly disintegrated when the beaver plodded back from behind the snow-covered mound to where they were before.  
''Yes of course, we were just..'' Susan gave the oldest two a death stair (which, might I add, nobody in their right minds would want) and fumbled for the right word, ''talking''  
The beaver sighed.

''That's better left for safer quarters..'' and walked away once more, and once again; Peter, Susan and Lucy followed.  
Edmund and Rosalie shared one last look of annoyance and walked behind.

* * *

The Beaver led the group of children on a hike for a good half an hour, much to Rosalie's dismay (She had never really been one for exercise, if given a choice in school she would have rather sat in on a double maths lesson, something she hated with equal measure) and by the time that they had reached their destination, she felt like she'd ran a marathon.

''Are you alright?'' Edmund chuckled at the girl, she glanced at him with a dirty look.  
''I'm perfectly'' _Pant _''Fine_'' Pant _''Thank you''  
He patted her on the back and walked inside the small dam, but not without glancing upwards first - this caught Rosalie's attention and she frowned but followed him inside none the less.

''What do you _mean_ heroes?! We're from Finchley!'' Rosalie raised her eyebrows at Susan's expression, apparently she had walked in at the wrong time.  
''Ah Rosalie dear, just in time! I've made you fish and chips too!'' A female beaver, that she was not aware of, handed her a plate and sat her at the table beside Peter.  
''_Where have you been?''_ he whispered, slightly confused.  
''_Recovering from exercise''_

He gave her a strange look and carried on in the conversation, Rosalie would have said her piece also but she wasn't sure what they were talking about.  
''May I ask what's going on?''  
The Beaver cried out, flailing his arms.  
''How does nobody know!?''  
''Calm down, dear'' The female Beaver muttered, she turned her attention to Rosalie and smiled.

_''When Adams flesh and Adams bone _

_sits at Cair Paravel in throne_

_the evil time will be over and done''_

''You know.. that really doesn't rhyme''  
''That's what I said'' Susan muttered, scraping her plate.  
''Look! Everything that's been happening, Tumnus Arrest, Secret Police, it's because of all of you!''  
''I don't really appreciate being blamed for all of this, I really haven't done anything..''  
''Were not blaming you!'' Mrs Beaver hurried, ''were thanking you! Never blaming, goodness no!''  
''Well I'm extremely confused then'' Rosalie mumbled, Peter nodding in agreement.  
''It has been foretold that when two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve sit on the thrones at Cair Paravel the evil will finish! We'll be free!''  
Rosalie sighed, ''well I hate that I'm the bearer of bad news but there are three girls, don't you just need two?''

Mrs Beaver suddenly got fidgety, and started playing with the scruffy patches in her fur - Mr Beaver patted her back and muttered something in her ear, she nodded.

''Am I missing something here?'' Rosalie sighed, ''was I not supposed to stay here then?'' She stood up from the table and went to walk out of the door, ''well then I guess I'll be going!''  
''No! Stay! I'm sorry.. it's just that.. dear, please sit down again'' Mrs Beaver mumbled apologetically and Rosalie did as asked.  
''It's said that, if there is another, there will be a sacrifice - for the lives of the others''  
Rosalie's expression went blank, the other three siblings looking at her warily.  
''I don't understand''  
''Oh don't worry about it dear, I'm sure it'll all be fi-'' Susan stood up, pulling Peter with her.  
''Look. Thank you for your hospitality but we really _really_ need to be leaving now, come on Lucy, Ed-'' Susan looked around frantically.  
''Wheres Edmund?!''

Peter glared at the door, then turned around.  
''I'm gonna ill him''


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm keeping my promise, I swear! I'm going to write as many chapters as I can within the next few days for you all, or try too anyway.  
Thank you for reading, loves.**

**AGAIN, I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia; C.S Lewis does. Damn.**

**Please review, I reaaaaaaaaally do appreciate it! **

**XO,**

**Tammie**

* * *

_Are You Satisfied?_

**Chapter Five**

The four children, along with the two beavers, got out of their chairs as fast as they could and followed the trail of footsteps that led out of the door and back up the snow-covered hill in which they came.  
It was found that, somewhere during their in-depth conversation, Edmund had gotten out of his seat on the stairs and left the small house on the river.  
Where he had gone to was unknown, and caused the others much worry.

When they all reached the top of the hill, all they could see was a small dark figure walking towards a very large castle (of sorts).  
Once this was in Peters sight of vision, he made an annoyed huff and started to jog down the hill but only got pulled back by Mr Beaver.  
''What are you doing, get away from me! I can get him!''  
Peter shook the beaver off of his leg, glaring.  
''You can't! He's too far gone now, if you follow then you'll be playing right into her hands!'' Beaver cried, ''She wants all five of you!''  
Rosalie rolled her eyes at the beaver, ''I really don't think she does. What's the reason?''  
''To kill you!''

The small comment made the hairs on the back of all of their necks stand up, this was not the answer they were expecting and none of them wished it true because, of course, it couldn't be. This was a magical land and magical lands do not exist, neither do witches in castles made of ice.

''This is all _your _fault!'' Susan screeched at the eldest boy, who only returned the look with hurt in his eyes.  
''My fault!?''  
''None of this would have happened if you had listened to me in the first place! And you-'' she turned, glaring at Rosalie, ''you probably had something to do with this too! You've never liked us, so what better than to just get rid of one of us instead!'' She pointed a finger.  
''Are you kidding me?!'' Rosalie cried, ''Why would I have told Edmund to run away Susan!? What on earth is wrong with you!''  
''**_Will all of you just stop_ it!**'' Little Lucy cried, getting in between the three fuming teenagers, ''Absolutely none of this is going to help Edmund!''  
''She's right you know'' Mrs Beaver muttered, ''Only Aslan will be able to help your brother now''

Rosalie laughed sarcastically, folding her arms. ''Great, a bloody lion. Fantastic''  
She slowly turned away, not wishing to take part in any more conversation, she hadn't wanted to get involved in any of this families mess because only bad things came out of a mess, she knew that much and suddenly she'd been pulled into the middle of it with full force.

_How **dare** Susan accuse me of convincing Edmund?!_

She had thought angrily, slowly trying to get back down the hill - though failing miserably and just as she had misplaced her footing and went to slip, she was held by a strong-arm that helped her steady herself.  
''Are you okay?''  
She scoffed, of course.  
''Yes. I'm fine''  
Peter fell into step beside her, breathing unevenly.  
''I'm sorry that Susan brought you into that you know, she normally isn't like that at all'' Rosalie just laughed.  
''She has not liked me since I arrived here, I do not wish to make an effort with a girl who does not make it easy to like her''  
''And what of me? None of us have been extremely welcoming, and for that I do apologize''

Rosalie did not answer the boy, but only walked faster toward the dam - and once inside she sat on the step that Edmund had done and waited for the others.

* * *

There was no conversation once the others arrived, Mrs Beaver was packing for the long journey that they would have to take and Susan and Lucy had begun to help her, Peter in small pointless chatter with the male beaver.  
Rosalie was about to speak up before the howl of wolves had interrupted her, everyone in the room had gone silent - looking around for the source of the noise.

''Hurry mother, they're after us!'' Mr Beaver cried, grabbing a piece of paper from the side and made his way to a hole in the wall.  
''Who?!'' Rosalie asked frantically trying to follow, though none of the others were following - Mrs Beaver was packing frantically now and the two girls had also doubled their speed, though Peter did not move as he offered himself last.  
''Will you hurry up!'' Beaver groaned, ''We're going to become meat!''  
Rosalie did not like the sound of that at all and got inside the tunnel as quickly as possible, the others were now following behind - Peter closed the entrance and they all started weaving their way through the dirty small space, that was really only meant for beavers.

The wolves howled again but this time they were even louder, filling up Rosalie with fright and she wasn't sure how to react.  
''They're in the tunnel'' Lucy whispered, terrified.  
They ran now, Beaver in front - followed by Rosalie, Susan, Mrs Beaver Lucy and Peter in the back, if they were to get attacked Rosalie was not sure that Peter would be able to fend off hungry wolves.  
Though why they were being chased by said hungry wolves, Rosalie was not sure of.

It seemed like a long while before they reached the exit - after getting lost a few times and frantically retracing their steps trying to find it.  
They all emerged as quickly as they could, Rosalie looked around stunned as to where they were, though fell backwards over a rock in the midst of her amazement.  
She fell with a thud, though when she looked down she realized that, these were not rocks she had fallen on, but statues of animals.  
Something was telling her that these were not handcrafted ornaments you would find in the gardens back home in Liverpool, but these were once real woodland creatures - she could not possibly think of anybody that would want to harm defenseless animals.  
Peter hauled her up by the arm, and she muttered a thankyou in response.

''Oh, I'm so sorry dear'' Mrs Beaver patted her husbands fur.  
''He was my mate'' he all but muttered.  
Before anybody could speak of their condolences, there was a low howl from the cave - which sent them all into panic mode.  
Peter, Susan and Lucy had already begun climbing their way up a high tree - though Rosalie realized that there was no room for her to climb up with them and frantically looked around for somewhere to hide, the only available space being behind a bush full of berries.  
Beaver and Mrs Beaver stood in front of the cave warily, a crunch was heard beside them.


	6. Chapter 6

**And I'm back.. again.**

**Hope you enjoy, loves!**

**(Again, I don't own Narnia. Unfortunately)**

**XO,**

**Tam**

* * *

**Are You Satisfied?**

_Chapter Six_

The tension was hanging thick in the air as they waited for the wolves to suddenly emerge from the cave that they had come through not but a minute ago, though when nothing happened Peter became curious.  
''What _happened_ here?'' he whispered to nobody in particular.  
''This is what happens to those who cross paths with the White Witch'' an unfamiliar voice emerged from the bush beside Rosalie, who had in fact, squealed a little in fright and began backing up against the brambles.

''You take one more step _traitor_ and I'll chew you into splinters!'' Mr Beaver growled, pointing at the animal that he wasn't familiar with.  
It seemed, to Rosalie, that it was more like a fox - especially as its fur was a dark orange and he looked incredibly like one in itself.  
The animal only chuckled, hopped itself off of the rock and padded over to the middle of the circle they were in.  
''_Relax,_ I'm one of the good guys!''

_Where on earth have we come too_? Rosalie thought.  
She was sure that if anybody, let alone herself, had heard a talking fox back home they would be on the first bus to the loony asylum, especially when the fox was _laughing_.

''Well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!'' Beaver huffed, Mrs Beaver holding him back as if he was about to leap on the animal.  
''I'm afraid that it's just an unfortunate family resemblance, but if you'd really like to argue breeding we can save that for later'' he paused, the howls and sound of scratching were now growing louder, ''but right now, i'd advice you two to hide'' he motioned to the beavers.  
''And you-'' Rosalie looked up, ''get into the bushes, you're too obvious, they'll smell you''

She was not about to argue, and doing as she was advice she pushed herself into the brambles and got herself as much out of sight as she was sure was humanly possible.  
And just as she had done so, the barrel that Peter had placed in front of the exit of the cave was flung out-of-the-way - a pack of five wolves emerging from it. The fox just stood and waited as they circled him immediately, and greeted them with a chuckle.

''Good evening gents! Have we lost something?''  
A certain wolf growled in response, his fur was a dark grey and shimmered with patches of white, if Rosalie was not so terrified, perhaps she would have considered it a beautiful creäture.  
''Do not patronize me, I know where your allegiance lies''  
All five of the wolves were circling the fox now, though it showed no sign of losing its composure.  
''We're looking for some humans''  
The fox chuckled, ''humans here in Narnia? Don't you think that information is a little _too _valuable for spreading around as the Captain of the police?''

_So this would be the person who signed the letter! _Rosalie thought to herself, _Maugrim? _  
It took all she could not to giggle a little, the situation was a little ridiculous.

The wolf closest to the fox suddenly growled and held the fox in between his jaws, holding him there and earned himself a squeal from the animal.  
Peter, Susan, Lucy and Rosalie all flinched at the unsuspected contact and Rosalie could not help but see Peters protective arm around his two sisters, _It'd be nice to have someone who cares about you that much._

Maugrim now grew close to the fox's face, sneering (that is, if a wolf could sneer)  
''Your reward is your life'' he chuckled, ''it isn't much - but still''. The fox flinched.  
''I don't know anything!''  
The wolf that held him in between his teeth bit down a little harder.  
''Okay! Okay, they went that way'' The fox cried breathlessly, pointing his head in the opposite direction.  
Quickly dropped on his hind legs, the wolves all made a run for it - leaving the humans and the beavers stunned at the fox's bravery.

* * *

Susan, Lucy and Peter were all sat on a fallen log opposite the fire that Mr and Mrs Beaver had built - Rosalie had sat beside the log on the floor, coat pulled against her tightly.  
Though the ordeal was over and the wolves had already been gone for a good half an hour, she couldn't help but feel quite shook up by the events, never had she been hunted by anything - she lived in _Liverpool, _ the only thing to happen in Liverpool was the war.  
_  
The War._ Rosalie hadn't thought of the war and home since she had slept a couple of nights ago and she couldn't help but feel terrible.  
How was her mother? Was she injured, was she okay? Was she _alive?  
_Tears had sprung to her eyes quickly, and she rubbed them away as quick as they came.  
_Of course she's alive, you stupid, selfish, brat _she had thought to herself angrily.

''Rosalie?''  
She looked up at Peter, who was looking at her curiously - ''What?''  
''We've been calling you for a while, are you alright?''  
''Fine'' she stated, then turned to face the fox. ''Sorry, you were saying?''  
Peter gave her an odd look, but left her none the less - it was obvious that the girl before him was _not_ alright, but he knew that it was better off not to push it, and if she would ever tell him then she would tell him of her own accord.

The wolf continued with what he was talking about before, though also concerned for the girl.  
''They got to Tumnus before I did'' he continued, Lucy gave a sniff. It was obvious that the small girl cared for the well-being of the faun deeply.  
''Are you alright?'' she asked quietly, the fox just gave a laugh - but squealed a little when Mrs Beaver tended to the bite on his back.  
''I wish I could say that there bark was worse than their bite!''  
''With all your squirming you're becoming worse than beaver on bath day!'' Mrs Beaver tutted, earning a little laugh from Rosalie - who hadn't said a word.  
The fox then stood up, shaking his fur with a small 'ouch'.  
''Are you not going to stay!?'' Lucy cried, worried.  
''I'm afraid that is all the healing I have time for today, though I thank you for your kindness''  
Lucy looked down sadly, though the fox came beside her and nuzzled her shoulder slightly.  
''It has been a pleasure my Queens and my King'' he looked toward the Pevensies on the log and smiled slightly, though the children were ever so confused.  
''-and thank you also, my lady'' he motioned to Rosalie, who just smiled a little in response.

_A Lady!? How could I possibly be a Lady!?_ She laughed to herself, though finding it humorous that she was not of Royal blood either, _grand being second best._

''-

Though I must leave because Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops'' which earned many gasps from the two beavers, and Peters shoulders stiffened from a mention of the Lion that would help his brother.  
''You've seen Aslan!?'' Mr Beaver cried, earning himself a laugh.  
''I have indeed, and before you ask - he is just as wondrous as imagined. He will be sure to help you in your fight against the Witch!''  
Susan scoffed and spoke for the first time in a while.  
''We're not planning on fighting any witch!''  
The fox turned to Peter, who seemed lost.  
''But, King Peter - the prophecy!''  
Beaver nodded, ''we can't go to war without you''  
Peter did nothing but look at his two sisters, who looked just as upset as confused as he did - he glanced slightly at Rosalie, who had no expression on her face whatsoever.

''We just want our brother back''


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel like I'm getting more into the 'updating regularly' thing, though I would reaaaaaaally appreciate it if I could get some constructive criticism?  
I would appreciate it a whole bunch!**

**I don't own Narnia, I never have nor will I ever.**

**XO,**

**Tam**

* * *

**Are You** **Satisfied?**

_Chapter Seven_

Rosalie, the three siblings and the beavers had traveled across the same frozen river for a good few hours on foot, and that was enough to wear anybody out - especially a 9-year-old girl who, normally, would have been quietly sleeping at this time.  
It dawned on Rosalie a few minutes before that they hadn't actually had any sleep from the moment they all woke up the previous morning back home in England and it would be silly to say she wasn't tired, because she was.  
And although freezing, she could not deny that the scenery was absolutely breathtaking though she couldn't help but feel that the never-ending snow was getting a little relentless and she would've given anything for a bit of sun to thaw out her freezing cold fingers.  
Beaver had announced earlier that, from where they had begun, you could see the two mountains in which Aslans _camp_ was between. This was the only thing spurring her on.

''How much _longer,_ Pete?'' Lucy moaned, resting her head against her brothers shoulders whilst walking half awake.  
''I'm not quite sure Lu, I'm sure it isn't much longer'' he yawned, Rosalie stifled a laugh. It seemed that they were all feeling the tiredness.  
Rosalie sped up her pace so that she could talk to Mrs Beaver without the others hearing.  
''Would it be possible to stop anytime soon?'' Rosalie whispered, ''its just that - everybody is really tired, and I'm not sure little Lucy will be able to stay awake for much longer'' Mrs Beaver chuckled and nodded.  
''Of course dear, we'll stop now - tell the others''

* * *

They all found a small chasm beneath a mound of snow and some rock - granted, it wasn't the best sleeping quarters that Rosalie had ever slept in, it wasn't heated at all and the snow was giving her bottom a lovely wet patch and it was also extremely cramped with the four of them but she was grateful to get some rest, even if it was only for a couple of hours or so.  
Lucy rested in Peters lap, seeing as she was the youngest and Peter was incredibly protective of his little sister, Susan was facing the opposite direction with her feet near Peters head and Rosalie was somewhere squished between all of them.  
Although she shouldn't have, she could not help but feel slightly bad at her cold heartiness toward the Pevensie siblings, because they were there for the same reason as she though do not believe she was going to change because Rosalie was a stubborn teenager.

''Rosalie'' a voice whispered, she groaned - lulling her head to the side.  
''What?''  
''I just wanted to make sure you were alright?'' Peter whispered, careful not to wake his sleeping sister.  
''Why would I not be?''  
''I just assumed..'' he paused, ''look - I'm going through the same thing, you know. I know you feel like you're by yourself, you're not''

Rosalie didn't reply to this, only rolled her head back to the side it was facing (which was to the wall, if you were wondering - though it was not decent scenery, it was better than Peters face and Rosalie took all that she could) and went straight to sleep.

* * *

The hours passed and before they knew it they had gathered all of their things and had begun walking in the relentless snow once again, it was quite safe to say that all of them were getting quite tired of this journey.  
The two beavers were in front, as usual, Peter was behind them with a very sleepy 9-year-old on his back and Rosalie and Susan seemed the furthest behind.

''Has sleep made you a nicer person now?'' Susan sneered, breaking the awkward silence that was clustering between the two of them.  
''Excuse me?'' Rosalie responded, eye brows raised.  
''Well, it seems that ever since we first met you on the train you've been extremely snooty when all we've ever tried to do is be nice to you''  
''I don't really appreciate the sudden insults, Susan''  
Susan scoffed.  
''Oh, they aren't insults. I'm not a nasty person, Rosalie. I don't appreciate being spoken to like I am'' Rosalie sighed.  
''I told you, I didn't com here to make friends. I came here to wait until I could go home''  
Susan only laughed, but walked a little closer to the girl a couple of years her elder and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
''Don't push people away Rosalie, I want to go home too. More than anything. If we get along for a little while, we can get..'' Susan sighed sadly, ''Edmund and go home straight away''  
Rosalie smiled softly and nodded.  
''Okay, I'd like that'', and Susan said nothing but smiled and pulled her into a small half hug which Rosalie shortly squirmed out off earning a huge laugh from her newly found _friend_, if you will.

Peter turned around, an odd look on his face.  
_Why were they acting like best friends when they could not stand each other the day before?_ he muttered to himself. He'd never understand girls if he tried.  
Though his thought process was interrupted by Lucy.  
''Beaver is getting a little bossy'' she muttered, Peter furrowed his eyebrows - _what was she talking about?  
_''No! Hurry! She's coming!'' Beaver cried.  
When all four of the children turned around and realized what Beaver was talking about, none of them could deny they were scared.  
Peter pulled Lucy off of his back as quickly as possible, grabbing her and running for it - with the two girls behind in tow.

None of them were sure how long they'd been running, though all Rosalie was able to hear was the sound of sleigh bells getting closer and closer behind her and she couldn't quite bring herself to look backward.  
As they grew closer to the grassy patch at the end, they all dived into the first place they could find which was indeed - another chasm beneath a grassy mound.  
Somehow, Peter had ended up squished beneath Rosalie who had a terrified Lucy on her lap and Susan grasping on her coat, all four of them breathing heavily.  
The bells slowly came to a stop, though the snow on top of the rock above them had fallen off of the side - there was someone above them.  
They had waited a few moments and when no other sound was made Peter shifted a little.

''Well, I guess I'll go and look then'' he stated, making a move to push the three girls off of his lap though was stopped by Mr Beaver.  
''No, you're worth nothing to Narnia dead!'' he patted his tail on the snow, ''I'll go and look!''  
''But neither are you dear'' Mrs Beaver grabbed his fur as a sign of reassurance.  
''Thanks, love''

The moments from the beaver left the cavern to when he placed his head over the top grinning like a child passed agonizingly.  
The girls let out a squeal, if you would have asked Peter if he jumped he would've told you no - that he wasn't scared at all. But he really was.  
''I hope you've all been good!'' Beaver laughed, ''Cause there's someone here to see ya!''


End file.
